Deep Into Your Eyes
by Abarraine
Summary: Aww, sod it already, Lil. We know you're fallin'."
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own May, Siena, Lydia, and Geminey, and Blaise. The plot is written by my best friend Charmelite and me. I, unfortunately, own nothing else.

Summary: Entering sixth year, change is defiantly in the air. Life becomes a roller coaster for May Delfin and Lily Evans. New friends, attitudes, and danger make friendships tighter and new loves arise. For the first... 30 chapters it'll be diary style, then magically morph into 1st person, altering between Lily and May.

Chapter 1: Back and In Action –May

_1 September 1975_

Here we are at the very beginning of another new year! Things seem basically the same as usual so far... same roommates, bimbos, with their same horrible personalities! Some people honestly didn't change as much as Lily and I have over this summer, but perhaps we're not the only people who think they are truly wretched.

Today, I attended my first Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle studies classes for 6h year! Lily and I had a blast in DADA. We reviewed over things learnt in 4rd and 5th year, and believe me the two of us couldn't fight off a Redcap if our lives had depended on it! Now we're not really THAT bad, but our Redcap kept jumping under Lydia and setting the back of her robes on fire! We couldn't stop laughing! The way she went running and squawking around the classroom each time it happened. Neither Lily nor I could hold our breath long enough to mutter a single incantation. She finally had to run to the professor, no one in the class would help her!

Nothing eventful happened in Muggle Studies. Unfortunately, Lily isn't in that class with me, so I always feel kind of lonely, but today Remus sat at my table with me! It's so strange that he is paying attention to me. After four years of no contact with anyone... it just feels so odd. Lily is making friends with everyone...Sirius and her have become very chummy and she's getting along very well with James Potter. I'm not to sure what James and Sirius think of me. Sigh Of course you know me I always assume the worst. Sometimes I still think that this is all a joke... oh well.

Well, I think that I'm going to go find Lily (she'll be in the library of course!) and force her to go outside by the lake so that we can write our Redcap extra homework reports for next Monday. Good-bye for now!

May

A/N: Beginning is a bit slow. I'm sry. Please review. It makes my day!


	2. The New World of Detention

Disclaimer: I only own May, Sierra, Lydia, and Geminey, and Blaise. The plot is written by my best friend Charmelite and me. I, unfortunately, own nothing else.

Summary: Entering sixth year, change is definitely in the air. Life becomes a roller coaster for May Delfin and Lily Evans. New friends, attitudes, and danger make friendships tighter and new loves arise.

Chapter 2: The New World of Detention: Lily

  
  
_2 September 1975_

Wow! All the excitement is enough to put me in a mental institute! Yesterday was a good day, but it can't compare to today. Okay... so, it's the second day of school, and so far we have made Redcaps attack Lydia as well as made the colony of Zipperweed flies chase Sierra and Lydia. I got caught with the last one, because May and Sirius had already made a run for it when I (once again) tripped on the hem of my robes which are way too big! (Thanks Mum). I fell flat on my face. James actually stopped and helped me up, but it was too late. Filch had us. I talked our way out of it, convincing Filch that it was me who decided to pile hippogriff manure in the east wing hallway. (oh! Sirius came up with that one, and don't worry we accio-ed it to the east wing...). Filch actually believed me and gave me a detention. I'm so excited my very first detention! YEAH! You're probably wondering, 'Why the heck is she so happy? The goody goody happy?' Yup! I'm thrilled! I really can't tell you why, but I liked the feeling I got when I rebelled, plus it's a new experience. You have to try new things...

Well, that was after lunch. So, I'll tell you what happened before lunch... as you know today is Tuesday. So, this morning we had Care of Magical Creatures... Bore Fest! YAWN! All Professor Smitch did was tell us what the Maladrian Plack was; we took notes, slept (well, the Marauders did...) and mostly passed notes. I swear Professor Smitch needs to retire, he's so boring and I'm beginning to think he's going blind. He thought Melisuah Harvard's hair was the Maladrian roots!

Okay, then we had a free hour before lunch started. As always, May and I went to the Library to finish our Maladrian Plack essay, and look up some quick hexes. Nothing much.

Then we had lunch. May had chicken legs, mashed potatoes, corn, and strawberry shortcake, why am I telling you this? Well, it is the writer's style to make you care about the people in the story. The more you know about them, the more you connect...ask my old muggle English professor. Well, I can't and won't tell you what James, Sirius, and Remus had for lunch, because then this journal entry would go on forever, they never stop eating! One thing that was odd for the Marauders was they were missing one of their numbers, meaning Peter. I really don't like that guy, got funny feeling about him. Who knows where he goes... anyway, I had a chicken potpie and some salad and a cherry tart. Umm mmm mmm!

Okay, so during Divination, the same thing happened again- I almost suffocated, I'm sure May did too, but I wouldn't know because she was sitting with REMUS! They make a good pair- May I'm serious! Well... the bad thing was that I was stuck at the far table with Siena, Blaise, Geminey, and Lydia. Yes, the bimbos in our dorm. Well, I won't go into detail, but Siena left with a blue face and orange hair. Yes. Again they badmouthed us for hanging around the Marauders. We are not 'wanna bees!' as they constantly said. I mean, just because we have become new friends with James, Sirius, Remus, and well... kind of Peter, does not mean that we are doing it to get attention. Anyways, I got another detention! Yeah! This time I am less enthusiastic, although James and Sirius kept patting me on the back and referring to me as 'Young Grasshopper'.

Well, that was Divination- we still had Herbology - nothing exciting happened. We learned about Sleeping Fish Weed. Oh yeah! Just so interesting! I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! NOT! Peter did seem to enjoy the lesson, though. Too bad it's the only thing he understands.

Nothing much happened after Herbology. Dinner went smoothly. James and Sirius absolutely love May, and I think Remus considers I'm a good friend. I'm not sure. Anyway, James, Sirius, and I came up with a few new pranks, and I have to research them! Well, I'd better go.

Bye for now!

Lily

A/n: It'll get better, I promise! Read/Review, and also you can offer suggestions!


	3. Telescope Troubles

Disclaimer: I only own May, Siena, Lydia, and Geminey, and Blaise. The plot is written by my best friend Charmelite and me. I, unfortunately, own nothing else.

Summary: Entering sixth year, change is defiantly in the air. Life becomes a roller coaster for May Delfin and Lily Evans. New friends, attitudes, and danger make friendships tighter and new loves arise. For the first... 30 chapters it'll be diary style, then magically morph into 1st person, altering between Lily and May.

NEW Summary: "Lily, you are like the sun to me." James propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "It is true that the sun is, but a star, and in all the world there are so many, but to the earth the sun provides life. I am like the earth. Lily, without you, I could never be the same person."

A/N: There will be story content in the latter chapters, not just diary entries. This is just F.Y.I.

Chapter 3: Telescope Troubles

_3 September 1975  
_  
Hello again! I've just learned that Wednesdays are my very favorite day of the week! I bet that you could never guess why! Hehe...I get to sleep in! WOOHOO! You know how much I love sleep!

Poor Lily still had to get up early for her Ancient Runes class...but I defiantly don't regret taking Muggle Studies...two extra hours of sleep is well worth it! Though Lily, being the bright ray of sunshine that she is, threw a pillow at my head before she left! You'd think she was trying to make me feel bad! LOL! I won't be having any of that!

I had my first transfiguration class today... 3 hours instead of the usual 2! More reviewing, I swear if the teachers don't stop making us review I'm going to go crazy! Lily and I sat in the far corner of the classroom by ourselves. I think that the Marauders might have felt a bit rejected when we didn't sit by them...but they could have been joking about their 'hurt' expressions as well.

While every other person in the class was bored out of their minds Lily and I were concentrating on a quill that we had hidden under our table. We've decided that it's time to pull a few pranks of our own! On the Marauders! Can you believe we were so bold? While everyone was asleep in their dormitories last night, Lily and I were awake planning a prank for each of the Marauders!

We're targeting Remus first; since he's the prefect, and always acts as the 'smart and good little boy' during classes... we're bewitching a quill for him. Instead of writing what he wants, the quill will intentionally write the exact opposite! Then, after he gets more and more frustrated and is about to snap the quill in half it will explode over everyone within 15 feet, showering them with red, blue and black ink that will stay permanently on their skin until they discover the antidote! Of course Lily and I have already discovered the antidote... just in case the quill explodes all over us as well!

We've also been planning pranks for James and Sirius, too. Though neither of us is to sure about what to do for Peter. He acts so cold towards us, as though he thinks that we don't deserve the attention of his friends. He doesn't try to hide his dislike for me at all! Maybe earning his friendship just takes time... I don't know! He seems like slimy git to me!

After Transfiguration we had a long break till dinner. So taking advantage of the extra time, I dragged Lily down to the 2nd floor into the old auditorium. It's such a beautiful theatre with the many balconies, paintings, sculptures...it's like something out of a dream! The Hogwarts choir only uses it for school plays and for practice, and fortunately Lily and I found it empty! We were thrilled!

The stage was dark, but we charmed all of the lights in a few short seconds. I took my seat at the beautiful grand piano standing in the middle of the stage, and Lily took her usual place behind me. The scene was beautiful. The two of us, best friends, standing amidst the soothing display of soft dazzling lights, resembling a star lit sky with soft snow falling onto the ground. I began to play a familiar song, Lily recognized it after my first few chords and began to sing. Her soft clear voice is so beautiful; it blends perfectly with my piano playing. We must have spent over 3 hours in the old theatre, while my fingers flew and her voice rang out clearly through the auditorium. We sounded perfect together.

After a dinner of beef stew, treacle tarts, binderball biscuit rolls, and other various dishes I went to the library to do homework and Lily went up to the owlery to write a letter to her mother. We met up later for Astrology in the Astronomy Tower. ((Thank goodness no perverted snog fest here tonight!)) The night was rather cloudy making it impossible to see the constellations we were supposed to be locating.

Lily did the most ridiculous thing! I was getting rather frustrated and looked down the row of students to see what James and Sirius had written on their graphs and was shocked to see that James' stars just happened to spell out "Siri- tonight I'm seeing what I saw in the crystal ball yesterday for Divination! It's cloudy tonight. You can't see anything at all! What we thought was a bunch of mist was defiantly a sign.

It's not a bunch of rubbish after all! I choked back laughter and pointed it out to Lily. Lily read it and started laughing... losing concentration then knocking her telescope off of the wall onto the rooftops! We had no idea how we were going to recover it... until later after everyone was asleep. We carefully snuck outside (avoiding Peeves. Stupid git! Always wants to get us in trouble!) with our brooms.

Then, had a blast flying around the school and over the rooftops looking for the lost telescope! We've agreed to start flying more often. Quidditch tryouts are coming up! I can't wait! Well I've written a bunch for right now! Good-bye!

May


	4. Losing my Lunch, Great Scott!

Disclaimer: So I don't own anything. Great Scott, the world is going to come crashing down! Behold the star... idk, it's late. I wish I did own Harry Potter, cuz that'd be cool! I'd be raking in the green...

Wait! I do own something! I own May, Geminey, Blaise, Lydia, and Siena (and hopefully more to come)!

Summary: "Lily, you are like the sun to me." James propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "It is true that the sun is but a star, and in all the world there are so many. But to the earth the sun provides life. I am like the earth Lily, without you, I could never be the same person."

Chapter 4: Losing My Lunch, Great Scott!

_4 September 1975_

It's me again! Well, it's the first Thursday of the new school year. Hurray! I can't believe I just wrote that! Curse quills for not having erasers!

Actually, as you can tell... I'm not that excited, but we had Charms this morning. Yeah That's my favorite class! However all we did was review. I'm starting to think May and I would be better off skipping this first week of class, hitch a ride to the States and make fun of their accents... possibly eat our way through the country then dig a hole to China, seize and interrogate the fortune cookie creator and then finally, when we feel up to it, take the Silk Road back to the Mediterranean Sea, and tackle a few pirates and make our way home... or we could just go and visit Honeydukes...

Any who, just a bit off topic... We also got this huge long lecture about studying hard and keeping up with homework because we have our OWLS this year, and blah blah blah! If I hear one more word about OWLS or reviewing I'm going to scream!

Now, I thought this morning at breakfast that charms was going to be great, spectacular, rack up on the points... but the second I walked in to the class I knew it was going to suck (Haha, pun there! keep reading). Here's the reason why; Diggory and his fan club. Okay, Amos Diggory is the 'hottest jock in all of Hogwarts!' insert sarcastic attitude

Now, Diggory isn't the only 'hottest jock in all of Hogwarts', right, you guessed it.  
Each house has its own 'jock'. Hufflepuff's just happens to be Diggory; Gryffindor's is Taegan Wood, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Wow, we're special, we got many hot men! Snickers at other houses Ravenclaw's is Rynus Clocke and Phil Whaser, and Slytherin's (do you even care?) is Lucius Malfoy.

I can't even write his name without almost losing my dinner. He's the cruelest person alive- well aside from old Voldie... I won't go on about Malfoy; all I will tell ya is that he HATES muggles and muggleborns, I think you can put two and two together. STUPID SLYTHERIN GITS! ERG! I HATE THEM!

Well, back to Diggory - his fan club is obnoxious and he is truly of blonde origin! I know that saying 'dumb blonde' is mostly for the chicks, but sometimes I have to wonder... On with it! Before Professor Flitwick decided to show up for class, Diggory had another Huffie on his lap sucking his neck. (See, class sucks... done now, sorry) EW! Gag (Why am I writing this? So you can hate Diggory as much as May and I do) Her name was Audrosine Foster; dyed blonde hair, tad overweight, couldn't get a decent grade if her life depended on it... Oh, horrid thought!

I sometimes wonder how many gross hiccies Diggory has had in his lifetime... ouch I just voiced this thought to May and she sent her pillow flying at me, not a very nice thing to do May... I know where you sleep. Okay, read WAY too many Muggle horror books.

Onward in recording the day!

Lunch was great! My voice was a little hoarse, though, from 3 hours of singing. Geeze May, is a wiz at the piano! I wish I could play like that! So beautiful, she never seems to mess up either! We need to do that again, really soon! making a note on my hand... Hey! Did you know I'm left handed? Pretty slick, eh? Sorry, Random Lily will go away now.

After lunch was the bore period- History of Magic. May and I tried to stay awake while taking notes. May finally zoned out and slept, I think she liked the no-class thing yesterday, or maybe it was our midnight flying? Ha! Either works! So, I'll let her borrow the notes that she missed while she was asleep, what are friends for? ((Big cheeky grin))

Around nine, when we finished all of our homework, we started a game of Spit, one of my favorite muggle card games. It went on forever! May and I are whizzes at it because we were laughing hysterically and slapping each other's hands every few minutes! It was a blast! Some people in the room were looking at us like we were crazy.

I suppose we did look a little loco, I mean slapping cards, I bet these Purebloods don't even know what cards are. Silly magical world! It was great. Good times, Good times. May and I still haven't decided what to do to prank Pete yet. He's one tough cookie, speaking of cookies; he needs to lie of them for a while!

Oh! Great Scott, I almost forgot! Remus's pen exploded around eight forty- five this evening as he was trying to work on his History essay. Luckily, May and I were just walking in from being in the library. It was hysterical! I think that's what started us on our 'noche loca'! Well, I'd better turn in now; my muggle watch says its 1:34 AM. Dang, I'm going to be dead tired tomorrow! Bu bye!

Luv and a couple of strawberries

Lily

* * *

Remember, this is just the beginning. The story will evolve and eventually turn into a story instead of diary entries between May Delfin and Lily Evans. Please, If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears! Anyways, don't worry, the pace will pick up and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I've had many people read this story before I decided to post it, and they all loved it. So, have no fear for it will get 10000 million ba-jillion times better. Ta Ta for now. Love ya!

Hearts Abarraine


End file.
